


black

by dysprosium (blueism)



Series: Glass. [Dream Angst] [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Happy Ending, Maybe - Freeform, Platonically, Possession, Suicidal Thoughts, but he wont admit it, but like, dream likes nightmare, hes screwed up in this, onyl for dre though, use of black as symbolism, well it seems happy to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueism/pseuds/dysprosium
Summary: Maybe they’d miss him.Maybe seems like a small percent now.At least he finally could rest for eternity.Black seemed to be a nicer color now.OR:Overuse of black and me writing a dreamon as a nicer entity.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Glass. [Dream Angst] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	black

**Author's Note:**

> i had 3 angst ideas at 1 am then blacked out and then wrote this

Dream wasn’t sure how long ago he’d been thrown into the cage. His only form of keeping track of time was the egg; he’d thrown the clock a long time ago. It was mindnumbing, the dark purple that almost appeared black. He didn’t like the color. At least there was Nightmare. He was nice enough for doing everything that Dream had been convicted of. He was at least there for him. Dream didn’t know if it was voluntary or not. He found he didn’t care. 

There were days when he just wanted to leave the world more than he already did, leave craters and blood and the memories that had been tainted by him and just everything that the land they were in represented. Those days, he tossed himself into the warmth of the lava more. It was grounding in a way, the feeling of scalding liquid enveloping him completely. But as much as he wished he could be gone for good, he’d always be dropping back into the cell. Over and over again. Dream knew that nobody would do it, not until they’d finished using him for their own selfish gain. He wondered if this was how Techno felt. Probably so. 

Dream didn’t know when he’d started to distance himself from life as a whole. The potatoes in the corner were left to rot until he couldn’t bear the color contrast and tossed them into the lava. His stomach ached with hunger, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat. Eventually, his body reached a point when it couldn’t take it, and shut down. Dream liked it, the soothing blankness of his mind when he didn’t actively have to control his body. He could finally rest for a while, away from the pain that was both physical and mental. He wanted to stay there eternally. Too bad nobody else had the same sentiments.

\----

“Wake the fuck up,” Tommy spat at the unconscious blond. He surveyed how Dream looked and felt only a bit of sympathy. The male deserved it anyway. 

“Jeez, give him a break already,” Sapnap scowled, “He’s severely malnourished, and if he wakes up to you speaking like that, I wouldn’t be at all surprised if he blacked out again just from you.”

“Rich coming from you, the ex-best friend,” Tommy huffed but reclined back into the seat, watching with a cold indifference at the tormentor he’d imprisoned, one who was now battered. He was certain the person they knew was gone, and maybe somewhere he felt a bit of remorse. Maybe. Even Tommy wasn’t sure himself. All he knew was that the egg bastard was- well, a bastard and that Dream might be the only one with the ability to stop it. He hated the power Dream still held, and the fact that they couldn’t do it themselves. He found himself gripping his pants with an iron grip as he glared at the person lying in the bed, scoffing to himself when he remembered the pitying looks Dream had received. He didn’t deserve it. Any of it. He did deserve to be locked up though. ~~Tommy tried to not dwell on the fact that he, at least, had some form of contact, some air to breathe.~~

\-----

Dream woke. Slowly, with light filtering through his eyes, and just by the hue, he knew that he was somewhere outside the prison. He didn’t want to be there, he wanted to be back in the home he’d grown used to. He didn’t think he could handle anything new, but well, everyone seemed to have completely different plans. He’d barely been given time to adjust to the new surrounding when the face of someone he never wanted to see again popped up. 

“Get the fuck up, you’re helping us deal with a nuisance,” Tommy snarled, and Dream didn’t bother responding. He didn’t want to. Then again, when had anything that had ever happened to him been done from him wanting something? Dream was shaken out of his dazed thoughts by Tommy grabbing his wrist, and oh, when had it become that thin? He found himself wanting to snap it. Then, he shook himself out of it as Tommy shoved his admin tab into his hands, the device thrumming awake in the possession of the one who rightfully owned it. The blond dragged him out and led the way to the egg, and Dream was a bit concerned. He’d known it was there, of course, yet he’d never actually seen it. How could he, after all?

“There,” Tommy shoved him in front of the egg, “Do your goddamn best, and if you can’t, say hello to the prison again.” Dream didn’t have to heart to tell the boy that he actively wanted to go back, just because he knew that the other blond wouldn’t let him back just to spite him. He just sat down in front of the offending thing, the thing that got him out of prison and started working. It wasn’t too long before he felt a foreign presence in his mind, poking and prodding. It also wasn’t long before Nightmare took notice and began fighting back. The egg didn’t enjoy that, apparently. It lashed out physically, tendrils jabbing towards Dream with rather murderous intent. Then, black surrounded Dream, and he knew it’d be Nightmare. 

“ _Child, just give in_ ,” a silky voice said in his mind and Nightmare snarled a bit, “ _They don’t appreciate you, nor do they care for you in more than a negative fashion _.”__

__Dream snorted, and with a rough voice courtesy of being trapped for so long, said, “You think I don’t know that?”_ _

__“ _This will kill you child_ ,” the voice crept in again, a stark contrast to the red extensions of itself trying to get past Nightmare’s defenses with vicious intent._ _

__“I want it to,” Dream muttered, continuing to work on the code, “You can’t make me stop, just give up and concede. It’s a catch-22 for you, you know.”_ _

__The egg went silent. It didn’t matter either way. Dream did mean what he said, every bit of it. It was why he smiled when Nightmare’s black ~~Dream didn’t mind black now~~ cloud meant to defend him lowered, allowing him to see the light green slowly overlapping the red and snaking towards the egg. He laughed, the sound painfully joyous as he felt the fatigue and the energy seeping out of him. He reveled in the way his eyes fought to stay open, already knowing it was a losing battle, and in his last moments, all he saw was the face of Nightmare, sad but knowing that it did have to be done. Nightmare was always there for him. Dream wanted to open his mouth to say so, and promptly realized that he finally couldn’t. He lay there, and then everything went peacefully black. It was just meant to be._ _

__[Dream was slain by Intentional Server Design]_ _

__[Admin status has been transferred to Ph1lza]_ _

__Maybe they’d miss him._ _

__Maybe seems like a small percent now._ _

__At least he finally could rest for eternity._ _

__Black seemed to be a nicer color now._ _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or a comment mayhaps?


End file.
